Rekindled
by Garowyn
Summary: [Mirai Timeline] They were slowly advancing on him, savoring the moment like predators closing in on their prey. He took a deep breath & wiped away the blood...a faint smile appeared on his battleridden face.


**A/N: Don't own DBZ. This is a short oneshot. Sorry if this has been done before. **

* * *

Trunks felt his body slam down hard on the pavement. Before him stood the androids, brother and sister. One with shoulder-length blonde hair and icy blue eyes and the other with similar looks only his mane was black. They were slowly advancing on him, savoring the moment like predators closing in on their prey.

"Gohan…" Trunks breathed as he lay on the ground, breathing hard. "I won't fail you!" He vowed and grudgingly stood to his feet, willing himself to be strong and tough for his late sensei. He had to do this for Gohan, for his mother, for the entire earth! No matter the cost—these androids had to be destroyed before they themselves destroyed the entire world itself.

"I will not let that happen." Trunks murmured softly, letting his body drift into a defensive stance. Wait—forget that. Trunks powered up once more and charged at the two with immense anger. He was able to get in a few blows and a few ki blasts before he was sent flying through the air, colliding with a already demolished building.

"How pathetic." Juuhachi-gou glared at the teenager.

"No! It can't end this way!" He shouted and took to the air, followed closely by the Android 18 while her twin brother stayed on level ground to watch the fight. He had no doubts his sister would win, as usual whenever they fought the incessant youth.

Trunks managed a good fight but in the end he was shot down to the land again, this time more than a little hurt. The teenager felt deeply discouraged and wondered if he should just give up and try to escape before he was killed. But he knew that would be no use; they'd be on him an instant and after this, there was no way they would allow a potential threat to vanish without them having a say in it.

'Even if I did try to escape,' Trunks thought numbly. 'They might follow me all the way back home and then I'd be putting mom in danger as well.' He took a deep breath and wiped away the blood from his face. 'I have to think of something-but quick!'

"Your attempt's are blatantly futile."

Trunks snarled at the deadly beauty and set a determined and defiant expression on his boyish face. He did not say anything else. Instead he chose to back up and stall for time. He needed a plan but nothing came to his mind.

"Give it up."

Another taunt from the duo but this time from the brother. Trunks inhaled deeply and considered his options once more. All reached similar outcomes. 'No…this can't be it! I…I don't know what to do!' His mind cried to the heavens.

Juuhachi-gou fired a blast to him, which Trunks blocked and averted away but she suddenly appeared in front of him and kicked him hard in the chest.

The wind temporarily knocked out of him, Trunks reluctantly sat up and prepared himself for another attack.

_Get on your feet, boy!_

The youth blinked. That hadn't come from the twins. The voice bore no resemblance to their tones. 'Who was that?' Trunks was puzzled and yet he felt a strange connection…

_You have no Saiyan pride._

"What?" Trunks gasped in recognition. That definitely was not the androids. Gohan would not have said that but he had a feeling he knew who might've. "Father?" He whispered, not quite believing it.

_A true warrior fights to the end!_

"Now he's talking to himself." Android 17 mocked, smirking at the lavender-haired teenager.

"Father…is it really you?" Trunks took a chance and looked skyward, wondering if the Saiyan Prince had somehow eluded death. "Dad…I-I don't know if I can--"

_Stop wasting time! _

Trunks suddenly spun around and flew towards what had been the center of the city and quickly found a hiding spot underneath some debris. He could hear the Androids telling him he could run but could not stay hidden forever from them. Strangely enough, his primary concern was the 'conversation' he was having with his father, or rather a mental pep talk.

He thought back to when he called him "Dad" only a few minutes ago. Never before did he feel so comfortable with the name. It seemed to fill the missing piece in his heart. "Dad, are you still there?"

No answer.

Trunks' heart sank. "No, please, I need you! They're too strong!" He whispered, tears threatening to fall. He was closer to Gohan, since he had never known his father, but now he felt he was just as close to the Prince. "Help me…"

_Remember your mother._

His heart soared. "Mother?" He echoed after a fraction of a second. 'Of course, mom!' Trunks suddenly remembered his mother speaking about plans for a time machine. An idea began to form in his mind. "I've got it…!"

A faint smile appeared on his battle-ridden face. "Thank you, father."

There was silence. 'Oh well.' Trunks thought and prepared to face the androids again and put his plan into action, once he figured the best way to escape from them without being killed.

_You did well…son._

* * *

**A/N: Haven't seen the Trunks special so I don't know exactly how the fighting (hope you focus on the quality) I did get other information from websites on the storyline itself. I know Trunks didn't win before he left to go in the past but I don't know exactly _how_…Also, remember this is Mirai Vegeta so he may be a _bit_ different since he didn't train so much, etc. But I'm not satisfied with that last line of his.**


End file.
